Big Bang AU
by goodnight raggedy man
Summary: Big Bang AU in which Rose comes back. Sucky summary and title I know, but for the life of me I couldn't think of a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching 'The Big Bang' and I thought about how maybe Rose could have come back, it _was_ the end of the universe after all. And I do like River, I mean come on she is a total bad ass, but I am a die hard Doctor/Rose shipper. So because of that there's no River bashing. So I hope you enjoy. And I won't be continuing after this episode because I am already planning on doing an Impossible Astronaut AU and continuing on through season 6 with that. But don't expect that too soon considering I still need to finish _watching_ season 6. Oh, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the dialogue I used from the episode.**

* * *

Chapter 1

River connected the cables and cranked the lever before running to the doors and opening them. Discovering she couldn't get out she whispers "I'm sorry Doctor," she turns her head to the left and sees a body lying unconscious on the floor, "Rose?"

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor ran up the steps to the roof with Amy and Rory trailing behind him. Hopping onto the roof the Doctor walks towards the ledge.

Amy climbs out of the hatch and onto the roof, "what, it's morning already? How did that happen?"

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me?" the Doctor turns around and hops up onto a ledge, "the universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left."

"What are you doing?" Rory asks as the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Looking for the TARDIS," the Doctor responds as he sonics a satellite.

"But the TARDIS exploded."

The Doctor pulls the satellite off its stand, "okay then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy asks as the Doctor runs back to the edge of the roof.

The Doctor stares at the sky, "Good question for another day," he turns around, "the question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what," he points his sonic at the sky, "is that? Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

Rory looks up at the sky, "but that's the sun."

"Is it?" the Doctor lifts up the satellite and sonics it, "well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." They all listen to the sounds of the TARDIS. "That's my TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor there's something else," Rory says hearing a slight whispering, "there's a voice."

Amy listens for a moment, "I can't hear anything."

"Trust the plastic," Rory says pointing to his ear.

The Doctor adjusts the setting on his sonic, "I'm sorry Doctor. Rose? I'm sorry Doctor. Rose? I'm sorry Doctor. Rose?" is repeated over and over

The Doctor gasps when he hears what she says. Rose cannot possibly be in the TARDIS. He hears Amy start talking behind him, "Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there? And who's Rose?"

The sentence keeps repeating "It must be a recording or something," Rory says.

They both wait for his response, "Doctor?" Amy prompts.

The Doctor jumps slightly and realizes that they're waiting for him to answer, "no it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her in a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion."

"Okay, but who's Rose? Doctor?" Amy asks, but the Doctor doesn't respond. There's no possible way Rose is up there, she's in a parallel universe all pink and yellow and happy. Happy with the meta-crisis. He won't even _think _about getting his hopes up. So the Doctor just turns and uses his vortex manipulator to hop into the TARDIS.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

Meanwhile on the TARDIS River is forever running to the doors, opening them, and seeing the rock wall. "I'm sorry Doctor," she turns her head and sees the body on the floor, "Rose?"

The next time around she runs up to the doors and sees the Doctor leaning up against them, "hi, honey. I'm home."

River looks at her watch, "and what sort of time do you call this?" He holds his arm out for her, "wait don't forget about Rose," River says gesturing to the floor.

The Doctor's eyes widen and he slowly looks to where River is pointing. And sure enough, Rose is there lying on the floor. "Rose," he whispers rushing over to her and dropping to his knees. He checks for a pulse to see if she's still alive. He sighs in relief when he finds one. "Rose? Wake up. Come on Rose, wake up," he pleads shaking her shoulder a little bit.

River sighs impatiently, "Doctor you can do that later, let's go."

He looks up, "right, right. Sorry." He picks Rose up bridal style and walks back to River, "allons-y," he says with a grin. She shakes her head with a smile on her face and grabs his arm.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor and River appear back on the roof with a zap. "Amy!" Amy and Rory turn around, "and the plastic Centurion?"

The Doctor looks up from Rose's face, "it's okay, he's on our side."

River looks shocked, "really?"

The Doctor returns to looking at the blonde in his arms while replying with a, "yeah."

River lets go of the Doctor's arm and walks towards Amy and Rory, who are looking at the Doctor and the girl in his arms with confused expressions. "I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this; what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" She turns towards the Doctor and raises her eyebrows.

The Doctor raises his head to look at her, "it's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool."

Amy lunges forwards and grabs the fez off his head and throws it into the air, at that point River grabs her blaster and shoots it into pieces. "Oh," but before he can say anything else Rose's eyes snap open and she gasps in a lungful of air.

Her eyes dart around, "what happened? Where am I?" she asks between heavy pants as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"Rose? Rose. It's okay, you're okay," the Doctor said while checking her over for any injuries.

"Wha- Doctor?" Rose asks hesitantly, while staring into his eyes.

"Hello," he says with a grin.

"Hello," Rose says with her tongue-in-teeth smile. The smile the Doctor has missed all these years. "New new new Doctor then?"

"New new new Doctor," he confirms. Amy opens her mouth to ask the Doctor what's going on, but River puts a hand in front of her and shakes her head.

"Can I stand up?" she asks with a cheeky smile.

"What? Oh yeah," he says while blushing a bit. He sets her down, "easy now," he says steadying her when she sways.

"Doctor what's going on? Who is she?" Amy asks. She's not used to seeing the Doctor this, this happy. Even while the universe is literally being erased he has a huge smile on his face, and she wants to know about the person who put it there.

Before he can respond they hear, "exterminate!" and watch as the Dalek rises up above the roof.

"Run, run! Move, move. Go!" the Doctor shouts as he reaches to grab the satellite.

"Come on!" Rory shouts as he grabs Amy's hand and pulls her towards the hatch.

Rose runs right behind them and glances over her shoulder and sees the Doctor using the satellite as a shield and River trying to shoot it.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor sonics the hatch while River keeps her blaster pointed at it, "Doctor come on."

"Shh. It's moving away, finding another way in," he starts to climb down the ladder, "it needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," he checks his watch, "four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity." He grabs Rose's hand as he walks down the stairs. He takes a brief moment to revel in the feeling of her hand being in his again, and to note that their hands still fit together perfectly.

"How do you know?" Rory asks as they watch the Doctor walk down the stairs with Rose trailing right behind.

The Doctor pauses and turns around, "because that's when it's due to kill me," then he turns and continues walking.

"Kill you? What do you mean kill you?" River asks as they follow him down the stairs.

"Oh, shut up. Never mind," the Doctor says as he walks into the corridor.

"You're being rude," Rose says with a huge smile.

"That's me, rude and not ginger," the Doctor replies with a smile of his own. Both are happy that they are able to fall back into old patterns so easily. "Anyway, how can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time then it came back. How? Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. First thing's first," the Doctor says coming to a halt. Everyone looks at him expectantly. He turns to Rose, "how are you here? It is quite impossible for you to be here" he asks.

Amy, Rory, and River turn to look at her as well, "well my team got called in for a crack on some wall. Obviously it wasn't a regular crack, it was a point where two parts of space and time should never have touched. Anyway we were investigating the crack and while I was studying it I thought I heard singing or something."

"Singing?" the Doctor interrupts with a smile on his face.

"Shut up. Now stop interrupting," she says with a glare. And to everyone's surprise, well Amy and Rory's, he shuts his mouth. "And since I recognized it, I touched it, then I woke up on the roof," she finishes with a shrug.

"What? How could you have touched it and ended up here? Doctor I thought the cracks erased people's existence. And you still haven't said who she is," Amy says while crossing her arms.

"That is a very good question Pond. Wait did you say you recognized the singing?" he asks turning back to Rose.

"Yeah. It was the same song I heard when I became Bad Wolf."

"Of course. You looked into the heart of the TARDIS, so when you touched the crack, very stupid thing to do by the way, it pulled you into the heart of the explosion," the Doctor says. "And to answer your other question, this is Rose Tyler. Huh, never thought I'd get to say that again. Back to the how" he finishes with a grin before taking Rose's hand and walking around the corner. Amy, Rory, and River look at each other before following.

"You said the light from the Pandorica," Rory says as they run to catch up.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her," he stops, "but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

"Okay, tell us," Amy says.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse," he starts walking again, "a time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe," he stops and turns around, "except."

"Except inside the Pandorica," Amy says catching on.

"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole of the universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it," Rory says confused.

"The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?"

"You're going to reboot the universe. Oh, that's brilliant!" Rose says with a smile.

"That's my Rose, clever as ever. Hey that rhymes," he says smiling and looking down at her. Amy and Rory, mostly Amy, watches the interaction with fascination, "come on!" he says and starts walking away, still clutching Rose's hand.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it going to reboot the whole of reality?"

The Doctor turns and walks back to where River is standing, "what if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well that would be lovely, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

"Big Bang Two! Now listen," before he can finish he's shot by a Dalek.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rory, Amy, and River back up against the wall around a corner while Rose crouches down next to the Doctor.

"Get back. Rose, get back now!" Rory shouts.

"Exterminate!" Rose lifts her head up and watches the Dalek while Rory turns the corner and starts shooting at it, causing it to power down.

"Doctor? Doctor, it's me, Rose. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need? Why is this always a pattern with us?" she says with a weak laugh.

The Doctor gives her a weak smile before activating the vortex manipulator and vanishing.

"Where did he go?" Rose asks as she stands up, "damn it, he could be anywhere."

"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago," Amy says reluctantly.

"Show me!" Rose shouts.

"Rose, he died."

"No. No, you're wrong. I just got back. He's fine, we'll go downstairs and you'll see that he's fine," Rose says with tears building up in her eyes.

"Rose," but before Amy can finish they hear the Dalek down the corridor.

"Systems restoring. You will be exterminated."

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life," Rory says while keeping his eyes on it.

"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you," Rose says with a glare directed at the Dalek.

"Rose," River starts.

"Go," Rose shouts her eyes turning gold for a split second. Amy, River, and Rory reluctantly run down the corridor, with River sparing her one last glance before disappearing.

Rose watches as the Dalek moves towards her, "You will be exterminated."

She remained calm, "not yet. Your systems are still restoring which means your shield density is compromised. Not that it matters, I could kill you fully restored or not," Rose shrugs.

The Dalek stops, "records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's."

Rose lifts up her hand and her eyes begin to glow, "I am the Bad Wolf. Check your records again."

"Mercy."

"Say it again."

"Mercy!"

"One more time."

"Mercy!"

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

Amy, River, and Rory stop at the top of the main steps, "how could he have moved?" they start to run down the steps, "he was dead. Doctor? Doctor!"

Amy stops at the jacket laying forgotten on the steps, "but he was dead."

"Who told you that?" Rose asks walking down the steps.

"He did," Amy says.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies," River says from her place beside Rory.

"Really? Rule one was always don't wander off," Rose shrugs as she continues down the steps.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asks following her.

"It no longer exists," Rose says flatly. Amy and Rory follow after her cautiously, while River just shakes her head. God help anyone who gets in between the Doctor and Rose.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The doors of the exhibition where thrown open and they all ran through, "Doctor!" Amy shouts.

Amy, River, and Rory stop while Rose walks up to the Doctor sitting in the Pandorica, "why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asks.

"We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

"Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" Rose asks as she tries to get him to wake up.

"What's happening?" Rory asks looking out the window.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room," River answers while looking around. Behind her Rose tries to hide her wince as the pain in her head gets worse.

Amy looks behind her, "where'd everything go?"

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!" Rose asks while trying to keep the tears from falling.

The Doctor leans his head on the side of the seat and whispers, "Big Bang Two."

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asks.

Amy walks towards the Pandorica with Rory and River following, "what, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?"

"Oh," breathes River.

Amy turns towards her, "what?"

"The TARDIS is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire."

"Then what?" Amy asks impatiently.

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said," Rose answers quietly without taking her eyes off him.

"That would work? That would bring everything back?"

"A restoration field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box," River says in awe.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion," Rose says unable to stop the tears from flowing.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

"Are you okay?" Rory asks Amy.

"Are you?" she retorts.

"No."

"Well shut up then!" Rory pulls her into a hug.

Rose walks up to the two, "Amy, he wants to talk to you."

"So what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" Amy demands.

"You all wake up where you ought to be. None of this ever happens and you don't remember it," Rose says with a sad smile.

"Rose, tell me he comes back too."

River answers for her, "the Doctor will be at the heart of the explosion."

"So?" Amy asks voice cracking a bit.

"So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side,, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, I believe he wants to talk to you before he goes," River replies.

"Not to Rose?" Amy asks weakly.

"I will after you're finished. No go," Rose says. She's trying to keep it together for her, but the burning in her head is making it hard to concentrate. She knows what's happening, her life is now connected to the TARDIS's. When she goes, Rose will too.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

Amy slowly walks up to the Pandorica and watches as the Doctor weakly lifts his head to look at her, "hi."

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up. Of course it was."

"You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said 'no reason'. I was lying."

"It's not important."

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you."

"And Aunt Sharon."

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my mum and dad."

"How? What happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I, I don't."

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault."

"I don't even remember."

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?"

"How could I just forget?"

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try."

Amy puts his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. "There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there."

"How can I remember them if they never existed?"

"Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back too. You just remember and they'll be there."

Amy steps back, "you won't."

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend any more," the Doctor laughs weakly, "Amy Pond crying over me, eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gotcha. Now could you send Rose over?" he asks leaning his head back.

"Doctor you never did really did say who she is," Amy asks hesitating.

A smile passes over the Doctor's face, "she's my Rory."

Amy looks shocked for a minute before walking back over to Rose, who's bent over clutching her head in pain while Rory and River watch her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" Amy asks rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm always alright," Rose says with a clearly forced smile.

"The Doctor want to talk to you now," Amy says.

Rose nods then walks over to the Pandorica, "hello," she says with a tear-y eyed smile.

The Doctor raises his head, "hello. You know, you never did tell me what happened to the other me," he says with a bit of a smirk.

Rose gives a watery laugh, "he died fifty years ago. He was 87, had a nice long life. Got married, had a little house, no kids though."

The Doctor looks stumped and Rose gives another laugh, "Bad Wolf Doctor," she pauses as another wave of pain rushes through her head and she has to bend over.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Concerned even till the bitter end.

"My life is connected to the TARDIS, so when she dies I will too. And since she's being blown apart, so is my head," Rose explains with a bitter laugh.

"What?"

"It's funny. I really _could _have given you forever. The universe just never gives us a break does it?" she asks as a tear makes it's way down her cheek.

"No I guess it doesn't."

"You know you never really did finish that sentence," Rose asks with an attempt at a cheeky smile.

"Well I suppose I could now," he says with an answering smile.

"Decided to save it for a special occasion then?"

"Of course. Rose Tyler, I love you," he says with a tender smile

"I love you too, Doctor. Forever," she replies with a face splitting grin.

The floor begins to shake, "Doctor! It's speeding up!" River calls.

Rose looks behind her briefly before running over to the Doctor and pressing her lips to his. He's too surprised at first to respond, then he realizes that it's _Rose _kissing him and he begins to move his lips feverishly.

Rose pulls away slightly, "I'm coming with you," the Doctor looks ready to protest so she cuts him off, "without you existing, I'd be dead. You saved my life when I first met you. And I'd rather spend forever in the void with you than be six feet under." The Doctor still looks unsure, "I'm coming," she says firmly before pressing her lips back to his while slamming the button on the vortex manipulator.

The Pandorica doors close, and a bright light begins to surround it. "Back! Get back!" River shouts and pushes Amy out of the way.

Amy, River, and Rory are sitting in the corner of the room when she gets a message, "it's from the Doctor."

"What does it say?"

"Geronimo."

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor wakes up then pulls into a sitting position before realizing he's on the TARDIS, "oh! Okay. I escaped, then. Brilliant. I love it when I do that," he begins to do inventory, "legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez. Wait. Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Where are you?" he asks standing up. He walks around the console and sees her lying on the floor. He holds out his hand to help her up. When she's standing he pulls her into a hug. He buries his face into her neck and feels her do the same to him. "You really have no idea how much I've missed you," he stays into her hair.

"Oh I have an idea," she says pulling back and smiling.

"Do you now?" he says leaning in closer with a smirk on his face.

"Definitely," Rose manages to get out before pulling him into another kiss. Unlike the one before, this one is slow and passionate. They both pour all the love they had for the each other into that kiss.

"Okay so maybe eternity in here won't be so bad with you," he says with a cheeky smile.

"Wow, what a compliment," Rose says with a laugh. Then they hear the Doctor talking to Amy about a beach. "Memory lane time. Have fun."

"What? You're not coming with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to skip the rewind. I think I'm just going to hang here. Take a look around the new console room. Well go on," she says pushing him towards the sound of his voice.

The Doctor saw his conversation with Amy when they went to space Florida. He saw her on Aickman Street. In the forest with the weeping angels. Before finally ending up at her house. He went outside and saw her asleep on her suitcase. After carrying her inside he puts her to bed.

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came," the Doctor looks to his left and sees the crack on her wall closing, "the cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. You know what the only silver lining in this is though? I get to be with my Rory, just like you'll be with yours. You would have loved her. She's brilliant, my Rose. She's stuck with me through anything and everything. And so, so impossible. I'm pretty sure she eats impossible for breakfast. But I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye-bye, Pond." With a kiss to her forehead the Doctor stands then walks into the crack where it closes behind him.

Little Amelia wakes up and looks around confused before laying down and going back to sleep.

_I get that Rose destroying the Dalek might be a liitle OOC, or at least the whole 'mercy' thing is, but I like that part so I kept it. And I hope I was right in the assumption that River would already know Rose. Anyway, good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2. Now I'm not sure if I want to do a little epilogue or something. I don't know, do you guys want one? If you do you'll have to wait a few days, exams. Anyway, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the dialogue from the episode.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sunlight filters in the window as Amy wakes up. She looks around at her Doctor doll and the wedding dress hanging on the open wardrobe door.

Amy bolts up startled as a woman enters her room carrying breakfast, "morning!"

Amy looks at her shocked, "You're my mum. Oh, my god. You're my mum."

Amy's mum looks confused for a moment, "well, of course I'm your mum. What's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast, which your father made, so feel free to tip it out of the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, ten minutes? Big day!" she puts the breakfast down before rushing out of the room.

"Of course she's my mum. Why is that surprising?"

Going downstairs Amy cautiously enters the living room to see a man standing by the fireplace. He looks up and smiles, "Ah, Amelia. I fear I may have been using the same joke book as the best man."

"You're my tiny little dad!" Amy squeals as she runs up to hug him.

Amy's mum walks into the room behind her and goes to fix her dad's tie, "Amelia, why are you behaving as if you've never seen us before?"

Amy goes back upstairs to call Rory, "hello!" he answers cheerfully.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important? Do you feel like there's a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?"

"Yep," Rory answers hesitantly.

"Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

"Yep. Er, I mean, I love you too!" Amy hangs up and turns to look at her wedding dress, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The wedding reception is in full swing with Amy and Rory smiling and laughing. A man stands up, "Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!"

Everyone claps as he stands up, "Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects."

Amy's father sits back down and her mum leans over, "Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively." As Amy looks out the window she sees a woman with blonde curly hair walk by.

She stands up and continues to look out the window. "Amy? You okay?" Rory asks.

Amy looks down at him, "yeah, I'm fine." She slowly sits back down.

"Right. Er, you're crying," Rory says looking a bit worried.

Amy touches her cheek, "So I am. Why am I doing that?" she looks at him.

"Because... you're... happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy," he says trying to be reassuring.

Amy starts shaking her head, "no, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad."

Rory turns away and gets out a, "great."

"Why am I sad?" she looks at the table and sees a blue journal, "what's that?"

Rory looks down, "oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman," he says while picking it up.

Amy grabs it out of his hands, "but what is it?"

"It's a book," Rory says while Amy starts flipping through it

"It's blank."

"It's a present."

Amy looks at him desperately, "but why?"

"Well, you know the old saying," at her confused look he continues, "the old wedding thing. Huh?" Amy slowly looks back to the book. "Amy, what? Hey."

Augustus stands back up, "Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since," As he talks Amy looks at the guests and sees a man wearing a red bow tie and another wearing braces.

A tear falls onto the book and she stands up, "Shut up, Dad!"

"Amelia?"

"Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important."

"Amy what's wrong?" Rory asks worriedly.

"Sorry," she clears her throat, "sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

Amy's mum groans, "oh no, not this again."

"The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real." People started to look away embarrassed. "I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" she shouts and slams her fist onto the table. Nothing happens at first but then the glasses start rattling.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story, the brand new, ancient blue box." A strong wind starts blowing the balloons around. "Oh, clever. Very clever."

"Amy, what is it?"

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue," she says as the TARDIS materializes in the middle of the room.

"It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor?" Rory asks and goes on to talk to Amy's mum about the Doctor.

Amy meanwhile jumps over the table and runs to the TARDIS and knocks on the door, "okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?"

The door opens and the Doctor's head pops out dressed in a top hat and tails, "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that," he steps out, "how lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing," he steps out into the room, "hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend," he says while giving a little spin, "but I came anyway." He walks up and shakes Augustus's hand.

He turns around as Amy walks up to him, "You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride."

He stops her by putting a finger to her lips, "Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond," he says wiping his finger on Rory's coat then shaking his hand.

Rory smiles at Amy before turning to the Doctor, "no, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works."

"Yeah, it is."

Rory looks over at Amy, "yeah, it is."

The Doctor walks up to Amy, "See? I told you, you'd get your Rory," he says with a gentle smile.

Amy looks at him and frowns and feels that nagging at her memory. Tears build up in her eyes, "but you don't," she whispers.

"Amy?" Rory asks, concerned as to why she's sad again.

Amy looks at him, "he doesn't have his Rory. You don't have your Rory."

"What does that mean?" Rory asks looking between Amy and the Doctor.

"Don't you remember?" when she sees him frown she turns back to the Doctor. "Your Rory. Rose. Her name's Rose. You said she's brilliant, and, and she eats impossible for breakfast."

"Aww, that might be the nicest thing you've ever said about me," came a voice behind Amy. She turns and sees the blonde leaning up against the TARDIS in a dress the same colour as the box. Rory suddenly remembers her from the museum, while the guests watch the new arrival with even more confusion than when the Doctor appeared.

"Rose," the Doctor whispers before running up to her and pulling her into a hug. He buries his head into her neck and whispers her name over and over. The guests, Rory, and even Amy look at them in shock.

"_That's_ his Rory," Amy whispers to Rory before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor pulls away from her but keeps an arm around her waist, "Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space," he runs to the TARDIS dragging Rose along by her hand, "I only came for the dancing," he says before disappearing into the box.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

Rose watches as the Doctor dances towards Amy, "You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" She couldn't keep her laughter in any longer and joins in with Amy.

Amy, Rory, and Rose then watch him teach the children to dance, "That's it. That's good. Keep it loose."

Rose stands up as a slow song comes on and walks towards the Doctor, "come on. Looks like I need to teach you to dance all over again," she says while dragging him away. Rory and Amy watch as she pulls the Doctor to a corner and positions his hands before swaying with him.

"Look at him," Amy says a few minutes later, "I've never seen him so happy." They watch as the Doctor and Rose sway with her head on his chest and his head resting on hers.

"Of course he is, he has his Amy," Rory says pulling her in for a kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you again," the Doctor whispers into Rose's hair.

"Don't you know? I always come back," Rose replies just as quietly.

"I really have missed you. I was a wreck when I lost you again, who knows what might have happened if I hadn't of met Amy and Rory."

"Well I'm here now."

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asks. He even sounds a little scared of her answer.

Rose pulls back to look at him. She smiles softly before answering, "forever." He smiles back before pulling her in for a kiss.

~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~ω~

The Doctor and Rose stand in the doorway to the reception hall and watch Rory and Amy as they sway on the dance floor. Rose slips her hand in his and smiles at him, he returns the smile then looks back to the couple. "Two thousand years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate." They watch as the couple kiss before leaving to go to the TARDIS.

The Doctor is just unlocking the doors when a voice comes from behind him, "Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?"

They turn around. "You tell me."

River smiles, "spoilers."

The Doctor hands River's book back to her, "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek."

"Thank you." He then hands her, her vortex manipulator.

"Are you married, River?"

River puts the vortex manipulator onto her wrist, "are you asking?" Rose has to hold back her smile.

"Yes."

"Yes," River answers with a smile. Rose now has to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking if you were married?"

"Yes."

"No, but was that yes, or yes?"

"Yes," River whispers.

Rose, unable to hold it in any longer, bursts out laughing. The Doctor turns to her with a confused look on his face, while River just smiles and sends her a wink. "Must you always do that to him River?"

"I need to have some fun," she answers coyly.

"River, who are you?" the Doctor asks.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." River sends Rose one last smile before disappearing.

Rose gives out a chuckle before pulling the Doctor into the TARDIS. "I never did get to ask you, how do like the new TARDIS?" he asks as he runs up the stairs to the console.

Rose follows him up, giving a little twirl as to see the entire room. "I love it. It's like the TARDIS in her formal wear," she says coming to stand next to the Doctor.

"And how do you like the new new new me?" he asks giving her a little twirl.

"You're different," Rose says while trying not to smile.

"Good different or bad different?" the Doctor asks playing along.

"I guess it could, maybe, possibly be a good different," Rose says with a cheeky smile. "Still not ginger either. You must be so jealous of Amy's hair."

"I'm a Time Lord Rose, Time Lords don't get jealous," the Doctor says defensively.

"Really?" Rose asks while raising her eyebrows.

"Yes really."

"I find that hard to believe. After all Jack's rule one was 'hands off the blonde'."

"Yeah. Well. Shut up," the Doctor says with a blush beginning to form while Rose throws her head back and laughs.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, it's very sweet," Rose says as she leans up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah?" he asks with a smile beginning to form.

"Yeah." His smile grows wider before he pulls her in for a kiss. Rose's hands tangle in his hair and his arms wrap around her waist. He starts to pull away to allow her to breathe, but she pulls his head back to her and deepens the kiss even further.

Things start to get heated when the front door of the TARDIS is thrown open and Amy walks in with Rory trailing behind, "Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet," Amy says as she makes her way up to the console. (**I had to keep that line, it always makes me laugh**)

"Amy!" Rory says as he closes the door.

"Shut up. It's my wedding."

"Our wedding."

"Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" the Doctor says as he turns around to face them.

"Yeah I saw your idea of busy," Amy says with a pointed look at Rose. The Doctor starts blushing while Rose giggles.

"You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow," Rory says while joining the three on the console.

The Doctor starts to walk around the console, "Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" the phone starts ringing, "the Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment." The Doctor picks up the phone, "hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo." The Doctor turns to Amy and Rory, "sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?"

"Definitely goodbye."

Amy walks up to the front door of the TARDIS and opens it, "goodbye! Goodbye."

The Doctor smiles at Amy and Rory, "Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way." He starts running around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers with Rose following him and correcting his mistakes with a smile on her face.

_Well there you go. Once again let me know if you want a little epilogue or something. Just a tiny little thing. So, good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know._


End file.
